The Name Game
by insanelykrazyfangirl4life
Summary: 20 teens are excepted into Caring Can High's mystery program. There all from different area's of the world and have never met before. What are they doing in the mystery program? They have no idea. All they know is that all the people there will have fake names, representing them or not, and they all know, this will be one interesting year. Mortal, AU. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**AN-Hey guys! Here I am posting my first ever story! Yep, this is the first! Also basically, since I really have nothing to write, I wanted to start a contest! -applause- yeppers! Here is all the info**

**Prize:**

** A one shot dedicated and directed by you, handed out every time a new chapter is posted, **

** A story with as many chapters as you want at the end of the story.**

**How to win:**

** The chapter: All you have to do is be the first to guess the characters point of view.**

** The big one: Be the first to summit the answers at the end, you'll get more info later.**

**Other: **

** I will post every Saturday**

** today there is no pov.**

**Ok, lets start the story, 3,2,**

**Nico:WAIT!**

**Me:What?**

**Percy: Disclaimer**

**Leo:Like-**

**Jason:-duh**

**Me:Ok, Ok, I don't own you, or you, or you, can I please say I own him?**

**All three of them: NO!**

**Me:Ok, Ok, I don't own him either, gods**

**Now, on with the story:**

Dear receiver,

Congratulations! You have been excepted into Caring Can (boarding school) high school's mystery program. We can not reveal to much information to you yet, but please fill out the questionnaire attached to this sheet, come up with a fake name, pack all your belongings in the duffel bag, trunk, and back pack provided (bring your sheet too) and come to the address below at ten am on Sunday September 1st (when you arrive please don't tell anyone anything about you except for your fake name.) Thank you and have a great day!

Sincerely

-Headmaster Quim


	2. Chap 1 blue pancakes

**AN-hey! Just got back and finally am able to post, so here it is!**

Blue pancakes POV

I stared at the school. I had been out here, starring, for about twenty minutes now. Just staring, staring and thinking. Thinking about how this was going to be different. About how maybe, just maybe, this secret program could be something I'm good at. I mean, perhaps it was fencing. Just as I was going to enter I heard someone give a small cough. Quickly,I turned around. A girl stood there, looking at me, not judgmental (as people normally did) just curious. "Hi!" I exclaimed, "I'm blue pancakes and you might be...?" "Umm, I'm, Uh, I haven't got a fake name yet." She replied looking like she was thinking really hard for one. "Oh, she who must not be named then?" I said as she brightened up. "Yes!" She squealed excitedly. "Yes... what?" I asked looking confused. "That'll be my fake name, she who must not be named!" "Perfect!" I replied, "Now do you by any chance know where to go?" I asked, as I glanced at my luggage. "Oh, right, follow me." she said as she turned around to wave at a departing car, then headed in. "I'm pretty sure we drop our luggage off here," she said pointing to a luggage pile, "then we head to the gym down there." she pointed down a hall. I dropped my luggage into the pile then followed her as she speed off. As soon as we entered the gym there where people swarming us. "Hi, newbies?" a girl said. "We're all newbies fighter!

" another replied. "Whatever," said the third, "when do you think the assembly will start?". "I'm pretty sure about-" started the second, but was cut off by a speaker. "please find a seat and quiet down" it boomed as everyone rushed towards a seat. A man went onto the stage and started to speak, "Welcome to caring can high, I am sure we will have a wonderful year, I bet you all are wondering what the mystery program is huh," everyone nodded there heads, "well, it is a program were you will try to know as much about your classmates as possible. The goal is so we can study relationships, see how interaction works, and make friends. Basically, what you must do is figure out this objects about your classmates : real name, favourite color, favourite food, favourite subject, favourite animal, favourite book, favourite movie, least favourite color, least favourite food, least favourite subject, least favourite animal, least favourite book, least favourite movie, if they have siblings, if they eat meat, wither they prefer the book or the movie, weather they work hard or slack off, haw many sisters(if they have any), how many brothers(if they have any), indoor or outdoor, where they came from." some people groaned about all the information we had to retain. "You must guess, the person can't tell you, but they may give you clues, so remember to watch out for these. The names are a special arrangement. You still can not be told their name, but once the twenty questions on the person have been answered you can head to the office, give them your notes, and if they are all correct, they will tell you that persons name. At the end of the year you will be quizzed on what you know. I will assign the class just one mark, so do not try to hold back any clues from others. And yes, others can tell you information about others, just not about themselves, but don't always trust secondhand information. That is all, dorm assignments are posted outside, please bring you luggage up." He finished and went offstage. The crowd stood up and flowed out of the door in a matter of \seconds. Considering there was only twenty of us, it wasn't that surprising. And I thought that reading dorm assignments would be easy too, and it was, compared to 100 people trying to read dorm assignments. After about 10 minutes of waiting, and talking, I saw I was in room 207 with sunshine. Quickly, I grabbed my luggage and made my way up. As I walked in I noticed his side of the room was covered in yellow. He was standing there putting up posters of famous singers as I said, "Fav color, yellow?" "Yep, mark it down, it's going to be important" He replied as he continued to put them up, "cool" I replied as I decorated my side. After about half an hour of peaceful silence he stopped organizing and turned to me. "Heard there planning a party to introduce our fake names down at room 109, wanna go? And fav color, blue?" He asked as I stopped decorating. I took one look at my side and replied, "how did you know? And sure." And with that, we headed off.

-line break-

we had arrived a couple minutes ago, and I was feeling overwhelmed with everybody, when someone announced "if you could quiet down, we will start announcing names, so if you could get into a line, thank you, thank you," he said as we started to form a line, "OK so your going to say your name, fake of course and then a clue." everyone was looking eagerly now. "So, I'll go first, my name is roman, and a clue to where I come from, my name." "Rome!" someone shouted. "correct," he said, "and now my roomie, fall." He left the stage and a boy came on. "Hi, I'm fall, and my favorite food is Italian." he said. Then people continued coming on, she who must not be named said her fav book could be guessed from her name, later revealed to be harry potter, undercover (girl) said she came from a movie place, scorpion said she was like roman, scarred said he loved hamburgers, so he answered meat or not, Julie said she never watched movies, answering book or movie, maple leaf also said his name represented where he came from so he's Canadian (confirmed), then there was green, and fighter, beauty queen, tinker, pirate, magic, trickster, twins, and then sunshine and me. I wasn't listen to what they said cause my fav song had come on and I was dancing with the crowd. Soon our party was shut down and we headed back to our own rooms. I wrote down all of what I learned, then headed off to sleep, dreaming of what would happen tomorrow.

**An- so, who do you think it is? And please post who (out of the names listed in this chapter) you want next. Thanks.**


End file.
